Throw It All Away
Throw It All Away – temat muzyczny jeża Shadowa w grze Sonic Adventure 2, w wykonaniu Everetta Bradley'a. Instrumentalny remiks tej piosenki pojawił się w grze Sonic and the Black Knight, podczas spotkania Sonica z sir Lancelotem. Normalna wersja została wykorzystana w grach Sega Superstars Tennis i Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Lekko zremiksowana, instrumentalna wersja pojawiła się w grze Sonic Generations, podczas spotkania gracza z Shadowem. Tekst ::Now, wake up, up, up, up... ::Now, wake up, up, up, up... ::Now, wake up, up, up, up... ::Now, wake up, up, up, up... ::Everybody tries to be straight ::But things are still unchanged ::It's useless to resist ::Their effort will be wasted ::Head straight for your goal by any means ::There is a door that you've never opened ::There is a window with the view you have never seen ::Get there, no matter how long it takes ::Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk ::Throw it all away! ::No-one can break you, nobody can tear you ::You live an endless life forever ::Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk ::Throw it all away! ::You see a light wherever you go ::You have to face it again and again (and again and again) ::Now, wake up, up, up, up... ::Now wake up, up, up, up... ::Now, wake up, up, up, up... ::Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk ::Throw it all away! ::No-one can break you, nobody can tear you ::You live an endless life forever ::Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk ::Throw it all away! ::You see a light wherever you go ::You have to face it again and again ::You live an endless life forever ::Forever ::Now wake up, up, up, up... ::Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk ::Throw it all away! ::No one can break you, nobody can tear you ::You live an endless life forever ::Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk ::Throw it all away! ::You see a light wherever you go ::You have to face it again and again ::Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk ::Throw it all away! ::No one can break you, nobody can tear you ::You live an endless life forever ::Oh dark the darkness that dozes in the dusk ::Throw it all away! ::You see a light wherever you go ::You have to face it again and again Powiązania z postacią * ''Now, wake up, up, up, up... - ''Shadow przebudzony przez Eggmana po swojej 50-letniej hibernacji. *''Head straight for your goal by any means ''- Shadow rusza do swoich celów, wykorzystując wszystkie możliwe środki. *''You live an endless life forever ''- Shadow jako najpotężniejsza forma życia jest nieśmiertelny. *''You see a light wherever you go, you have to face it again and again ''- Shadow co chwila spotykający Sonica, jego przeciwieństwo, który jest dobrym jeżem. *''Their efforts will be wasted ''- Shadow może powstrzymać każdego, kto będzie próbował wejść mu w drogę. *''But, things are still unchanged -'' Śmieć Marii nie może być zmieniona. *''Throw it all away! ''- Shadow odrzuca wszystko co było mu kiedyś bliskie i zamierza wykonać plan Geralda Robotnika, polegający na zniszczeniu Ziemi, którą chciał kiedyś poznać i Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, na której został stworzony. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2